


舊聞

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 大阪城外的一座宅院，輪回的故事。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	舊聞

大阪城的一座宅院，每逢夜半都傳出陣陣曲聲，如怨如慕，哀怨交痴。謠傳裏頭住著鬼怪，又有人道是垂垂老嫗。院中深鎖的檀木門不曾打開，我偶然也在想宅邸中人以何爲生。

附近的日向老爺爺説，那座宅院在元和年間經已巍立城外，至今經已有三百餘年。他說，他小時候曾經與玩伴攀牆窺視，遙遙望去卻只見一毛色白澤的狐狸跪坐石墩，尾巴隨風一搖一擺，琥色的眸子看向西邊，不巧竟撞上日向老爺爺的目光。

“那接著怎麼了？”

“當然是逃。”他說那只狐狸頗通人性，瞇著眼而嘴巴一翕一動，似是在警告他快離開。他本就越了矩，更何況耳聞裏頭住著鬼怪，他當時心想——這不是鬼怪，這定是狐仙大人了！自是怕得連滾帶爬的離開。

我頓時嚇得捂嘴驚呼，卻又不敢再提起那座宅院的事。儘管偶然經過，也只是低頭看著叢生牆角的枯灰蓑草離去。

究竟那座宅邸裏住著誰？

我不知道。

湊崎紗夏在想，她其實等了多久了。

忘了説，她其實就是那個所謂的“鬼屋”的主人。偶然偷偷溜出城內，聽人耳語説她家是鬼屋，當真將她氣得七竅生煙了。倒不是因為被傳成鬼屋會令嚇走買家，會讓房子貶值。

而是因為她是狐妖。

狐妖不同鬼，鬼是陽壽已盡的“人”，他們大多徘徊陰間，混噩受人支配的幽魂。可狐妖呢？湊崎紗夏自豪的表示，她可是活了千年的天狐，比尋常的善狐靈力更高，又不受陰陽生死所限，那會是隨隨便便找個陰陽師便能滅掉的小鬼能及得上。

那你問她緣何甘願留在這所舊宅子中？

唉，那都是三百多年前的前塵往事了。

山溪林間，月朗風清。湊崎紗夏本想著好好打坐修煉，好早日位列仙班。冷不防附近一些賊狐竟然趁她元神未定，一把朝她撲來。

原來那些賊狐竟是野狐一族。野狐一族素來群居筑紫島，大阪位於近畿，附近京都陰陽師群聚，她那想到野狐竟然膽敢來犯。她慌忙強穩元神，與牠們纏斗起來。若是一對一，那才修煉了二百餘年的野狐早被她兩三下搞定了。可此刻一狐從後緊咬她尾巴，那一只則撲來抓傷她的手，另一只則趁機咬著她的項脖……

難道她修煉七百餘年，竟然多年道行隨命喪？她暗恨附近的陰陽師是干甚麼去了，竟然連野狐來了近畿一帶也沒處理。她更恨自己竟然如此無能，勤勤懇懇修煉多年也不及這些賊子來！

“野狐！野狐！”遠遠傳來一陣呼喊聲。陡然間那群野狐身子一僵，倒臥地上不住扭動。“呠”的一聲，野狐登時身軀併裂，輾落成塵隨風飛。湊崎紗夏頓時長舒一口氣，但轉念一想：興許是甚麼陷阱呢！霎時強撐著身軀，琥色的眸子閃露兇光。

隨著腳步聲越發響亮，湊崎紗夏的心跳得快提到嗓子眼來，湊崎紗夏舐了舐隱泛寒光的利爪，暗忖道：“若是那人也想奪我修為，我便一爪子抓死他。”

“別怕。”那是個年輕清朗的男子，眉眼如畫，眸若疏星。身穿月白色直裰鑲玄黑邊，頭頂烏儒巾，倒是儒雅正氣。他一把抱起湊崎，輕聲道：“別怕……沒事了……”

湊崎紗夏從未見過這身裝扮，也從未見過他。他的手很冷，害得湊崎紗夏往他的胸埋……咦！觸及的是陣柔軟。她連忙抬頭往上看——沒喉結也沒鬚根。

是女子。

卻見那個女子朝湊崎紗夏一笑，伸手往她的頭一探。頓時，湊崎紗夏感到頭腦一陣暈眩，瞬即沉沉入睡去。

夢裏甚麼也沒有，僅得一片虛渺。四肢懸空又而飄然，倏地又墜落萬丈深淵。似乎身處酒甕當下，飄飄忽忽，昏醉欲仙。

忽然間，五感悠然隨流水回歸，六覺方醒，便是一股暗香飄來。費盡千鈞之力，才好不容易張開雙目。甫入眼簾的，正是那雙烏眸。烏眸微盪，似是方滾沸的湯藥般，熨熱卻教她通體舒暢。

“別動，你才則好了些。”此時女子終於換回女裝，青青長袍宛若垂柳，眉目如初卻添上幾分嬌媚。女子一把按著湊崎紗夏，自懷中取出方巾，細細擦拭著她鬢邊冷汗，道：“這裏很是安全，不用擔憂。”

湊崎紗夏活了七百餘年，竟是第一次看到那麼漂亮的女子。許是情人眼裡出西施，她曾遙遙看過玉藻前一眼，可當她盯著這個女子之時，便覺著世界萬物都失色。她不由自主的將腦袋揉進女子的懷中，嬌聲道：“你是誰？”

“周子瑜。”周子瑜顯示被湊崎紗夏的行徑給驚到了，羞得耳尖漲紅似春花。但她又不敢一下子推開湊崎紗夏，生怕自己用力過猛，便會將傷勢好了些的湊崎紗夏給推散，她只得嚅聲道：“那個……你……能不”

“周？你是明國人麼，難怪衣服也這麼特別。”湊崎紗夏輕輕吻落周子瑜的臉頰，看著周子瑜陡然間臉如潮霞般通紅，嘴巴圓張似遭逢巨變的樣子。她歪著腦袋，見周子瑜好像有些不喜，眉頭忍不住微蹙，道：“子瑜，怎麼了？”你是不喜歡我嗎？湊崎紗夏忍著不說出來。

“你……你……”

“我怎麼了？”

周子瑜見她方才笑得純真無邪，現在垂頭耷耳的樣子，就似只識修煉別的也不會，根本不知這麼一個吻，待尚待字閨中的女孩是何解。這本不是她的錯，畢竟她又沒學過人間禮數不是嗎？周子瑜暗嘆了一口氣，連忙轉移話題，道：“沒有，只是想起我還不知道你的名字而已。”

但為什麼她的心又會因為方才的蜻蜓點水的一吻，而砰然作動？

她不懂，沒有人告訴過她。

但在在湊崎紗夏看來，這又是另一回事。

“湊崎紗夏！”太好了，她不是討厭她。湊崎紗夏伸手環著周子瑜的腰，親昵的説道：“你叫我紗夏姐姐吧！畢竟你知道我肯定比你大。”

“姐姐。”

“是紗夏姐姐！”

“姐姐”周子瑜堅持道：“姐姐，你就讓我叫你姐姐吧。”不得不説，周子瑜不肯服輸的樣子就跟小狼崽似的。七百年來湊崎紗夏學懂的就是——你的修為要是不夠，就千萬別招惹狼，不論是狼還是狼崽。

“那要是你告訴我，為什麼你要來大阪，我就讓你只叫我姐姐。”

“我是來殺妖……啊！姐姐你別誤會。”周子瑜一見湊崎紗夏面色一沉，急急抱著湊崎紗夏，小心翼翼的解釋道：“那個妖是壞妖，是只蛇精。在六百年前，我家第十九代宗主和陰陽師幾乎耗盡了生命才將牠封印。但是，他每三百年也會衝破封印，所以我家都會派人上洛協助土御門的人合作。我從長崎港上岸，所以才路經大阪。”

六百年前……？那時湊崎紗夏才一百多歲，自身尚且難保，那有閑暇去管別的事。但她聽著這並非容易之事，再看周子瑜這小身板……嘖，要是讓她自個兒去辦，保不凖跟土御門家的小子給吃進肚內。

“行，我們上路吧！”

“甚麼？”

湊崎紗夏一把撩起周子瑜寬大的衣袖，拈起她纖細無塵的手臂，説道：“看你這個樣子，自個兒去保不凖跟土御門家的小子給吃進肚內。但我……”她變回一只小狐狸，眨眼間又變回人形，“我好歹也有七百多年的道行，保你周全也是可以的。”

……你是不是忘了你是被誰救？周子瑜無奈的看著湊崎紗夏，她的尾巴顯露出來正一搖一擺。可看著她那雙琥珀色的眸子冒著星光，卻又狠不下心腸。

罷了，就一路好好照顧她，免得她又好像上次那樣被野狐圍攻下肚吧。

周子瑜收拾好行裝，又換回男兒衣冠，便領著湊崎紗夏趕路。

大阪到京都的時間不長，卻又不短。偶然湊崎紗夏走到累了，便變回原形，由得周子瑜將她扛在肩膀上。她趴在周子瑜的肩，午後的陽光穿梭於斑駁的樹影間，薰風混和著周子瑜的氣息，就好像似酒清幽教人生醉。陰影半遮著周子瑜的容貌，勝似琵琶半遮面，毛絨絨的小爪子撩撥著周子瑜的臉龐，本來板著的臉終於忍不住笑了出來。

只是走到半途，湊崎紗夏的眼珠子溜溜打轉，似是想到甚麼般，化作人形道：“吶，周子瑜，封印了那個蛇精之後你打算怎麼辦？”

“回去大明。”

“你不喜歡？是因為慶長之役嗎？”湊崎紗夏話裏微帶哽咽，看著又似笑非笑，似哭非哭，教她的心好像被刀截得鮮血淋漓：“你討厭我的故鄉？”

“我只是不知道去甚麼地方好，我連我的故鄉也沒有走遍。更何況是異國他鄉？”

“最後你也會走。”湊崎紗夏也不知自己在賭甚麼氣，扭過頭對周子瑜喊道：“你想走就走吧。”說罷，顯露回狐狸的真身，一溜煙的往京都的方向跑去。

她才不想見到周子瑜。

這夜京都也不甚太平。明明戌時之前萬物清明，忽地狂風震地，墨雲蔽月，飛沙樹折。夜來偶聞響聲，卻是年輕男女叱喝聲以及畜牲嘶哮啼鳴。雖無雨下，卻見虹光飛閃，雷聲一夜未曾斷。

“周子瑜……你在甚麼地方……”湊崎紗夏在客舍的一角瑟瑟發抖。她捂著雙耳，悄步滑走在榻榻米上。趁著雷聲暫停，她躡手躡腳爬在窗框……

隆——隆——

“啊！”

“別怕。”若是遙遙看去定讓人誤以為是紅袍錦衣的少年郎。可湊崎紗夏撲倒在周子瑜的懷裏時，衝天刺鼻的腥氣湧入鼻內。不經意的一舐，熱血竟然在她的肺腑內沸騰，如同開滾的麻辣羊肉湯，讓她的血管快要被炸裂一般。熱氣攻心，像是剛自煉爐鍛好的鋼刀般，從她的心臟剖落肚皮去，來一個十字切腹，教她的內臟快自體內跌出。

她心道不好——那大抵是腹蛇的血。她倒在榻榻米上，全身歪歪扭扭得纖肢俱斷，雙手骨骼似被那千年腹蛇的血一次抽離。

“子瑜……”

她的嘴唇揩擦在她的項脖，她察覺到她正在吞咽著口水，她聽到她紊亂的脈動。苦澀的、冰涼的寒汗自她額角鬢邊滑落，她知道的，周子瑜的心很亂。

“姐姐……”

“紗夏……叫我紗夏……”

湊崎紗夏不知道周子瑜的激情能延續多久，她猜現在周子瑜也跟她一樣，思緒被慾火焚燃成灰燼。

她要這個女人將畢生精血留給她！

“我願以身飼狼，只求君此生無憂。”

輕解羅衫，低幃暱枕，徹曉不寐。

……

她們在大阪定居了。

偶然乘馬北上蝦夷，臨至中國，南落四國，處處雲雨，好不逍遙快活。可在夏景渡秋之際，日暮月升之時，周子瑜一個晃神，竟然重重倒在地上，口吐烏血，血凝硬塊。

“子瑜……子瑜！”這是怎麼回事？饒是湊崎紗夏活了七百多年，卻也查不出這是甚麼回事。

“救不了的。”她搖著頭，忽地心如絞痛，她強咬著下唇，面色蒼白勝雪。但對著湊崎紗夏，她又只能強然展笑，道：“姐姐，帶我回家。”

“子瑜……你不會死的……”

“帶我回家…姐姐…求你了…”

她跟了周子瑜幾年，可卻是第一次見到周子瑜這麼求她。她的雙眸光采煥發，如此映出了琉璃的流光，只有她們在旅途翱翔於空才見得了。

她曾經見過這一幕，她不是第一個。

“你能叫一次我的名字嗎？”湊崎紗夏緊緊捉著周子瑜的手，那是多麼的刺骨，就好像是蝦夷冰湖一般。湊崎紗夏明明知道，周子瑜的生命就如同雪花，落在掌中正隨著時間融化，一點又一點滴落地上……

滴答——滴答——

“姐姐……對不起……”

她的手明明輕得跟浮木似的，可落在湊崎紗夏手上的頃刻，就如同巨巖玄鐵般，狠狠的打落在湊崎紗夏的心頭。

——你不是説要回家的嗎？

“周子瑜，你好狠的心。”湊崎紗夏死死攥著周子瑜的手，企圖以那點暖流喚回她的魂，“你拋下我，至死也不肯喚一下我的名字，你真狠。你給我起來！我是你的妻子！” 

真狠。

可到最後，她才明白這一切。

“子瑜她生而帶有那種力量”周阿兄接過湊崎紗夏手上那盅骨灰，既能説是不可置信，卻又是無奈暗藏著悲痛：“她是當時與晴明公一起封印腹蛇的宗主轉生。宗主天生便能透過精怪的姓名，掌控著他們的性命、奪去他們的修為。”

“每三百年她便會帶著能力轉生投胎到周氏，在二十歲那年重新封印腹蛇，並在二十一歲因為耗盡力量而亡。”

原來你不叫喚我的名字，是你給我最大的祝福。

所以這就是你忽然留下來的原因嗎？

每三百年，你也會投胎回來嗎？

湊崎紗夏錯過了六百年前、錯過了三百年前，但她絕對不會錯過三百年後。

那天我剛好過上九十六歲生日。

這些年來大阪倒是變了許多，戰後先是美國人來了；接著竟然選了市長；就在美國人走了後又辦了世界博覽會和國際花與綠博覽會。

唯一沒變的，大抵是一座宅院和午夜傳來的曲聲。儘管市政府也不止一次想把那塊地給買下來再將它拆了，可到最後也是不了了之。

“婆婆，不好意思。”

那是個年輕高大的女孩，黑褲黑衫，樣子漂亮老實，笑起來還有酒窩。

哎呀，我的小孫子還是個小孩子，不然真想讓她給我當孫媳婦。抱著遺憾，我微笑問道：“請問有甚麼事嗎？”

“你知道附近有一座宅子嗎？傳統的和屋，建了快三百年了。”

“哦！”是探靈嗎？聽說現在的年輕人也很喜歡這些玩意兒了。

我給她指了指路，那個女孩便點頭離開。

險些忘了説，自從那天之後，那座宅邸夜裏不再傳出那陣曲聲了。

〈完結〉


End file.
